Rebecca Forstadt
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | alias = Rebecca Lynn Olkowski, Reba West, Becky Olkowski }} Rebecca Lynn Olkowski (born December 16, 1953 in Denver, Colorado), better known by her maiden name, Rebecca Forstadt, is an American voice actor who is best known for playing anime girls with sweet voices. She is also known as Reba West and Becky Olkowski. After studying theater at Orange Coast College, in Costa Mesa, California, Ms. Forstadt began her acting career by working at Knott's Berry Farm's Bird Cage Theater, performing melodramas, often as the damsel in distress character. Later, she moved to Hollywood where she worked as a wardrobe mistress on such television shows as The White Shadow and Hill Street Blues, as well as for the film S.O.B.. She also spent several years doing live theater in the Los Angeles area. Most notably, she won some recognition for her portrayal of the character Josette in the world premiere of Eugène Ionesco's Tales for People Under 3 Years of Age at the Stages Theatre Center in 1982. She starred in several low-budget movies such as Mugsy's Girls, with Ruth Gordon and Laura Branigan, and Round Numbers with Kate Mulgrew and Samantha Eggar. She also appeared as a television actress in Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, and L.A. Law. Her voice acting breakthrough came when she landed the leading role of Lynn Minmei in the English version of Robotech, the popular anime series of the 1980s. Since then, she has voiced dozens of other anime characters and has branched into non-anime cartoons, live-action shows (such as Masked Rider and Power Rangers: Time Force), commercials and radio work, and has performed background voices for movies such as Antz, Dr. Doolittle, and The Santa Clause. Notable Roles Anime Roles * 3x3 Eyes - Pai Ayanokoji * Aesop's Fables - Additional Voices * Swiss Family Robinson: Flone Of The Mysterious Island - Rebecca Becca Robinson * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari (Tales of Little Women) - Amy March * Akira - Various * Armitage: Dual Matrix - Yoko Oldman * Around the World with Willy Fog - Princess Romy * Battle Athletes - Young Akari Kanzaki, Child, Student * Birth - Child * Blood: The Last Vampire - Sharon * Bottle Fairy - Tamachan * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Gin * Code Geass - Nunnally Lamperouge * Cowboy Bebop - Boy Witness, Muriel * Demetan Croaker, The Boy Frog - Various * Destiny of the Shrine Maiden - Koronoa * Detatoko Princess - Annie * Devadasy - Amala * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Ai * Dragon Ball (franchise) - Chaozu/Chiaotzu (Harmony Gold dub) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds - Juliette * Eiken - Komoe Harumachi, Kyoko Morooka * Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan - Fern 2 * Fushigi Yūgi Eikoden - Chosei * Gate Keepers 21 - Ayane Isuzu * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Tachikoma (Batou's Tachikoma) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics - Various Roles * Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite - Lemon * Hand Maid May - Cyberdoll Rena * Honeybee Hutch - Additional Voices * Kannazuki no Miko - Corona * Kaze no Yojimbo - Miyuki Tanokura * Kikaider - Girl with Cat * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Greta * Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Sugar (credited as "Reba West") * Love Hina - Mei Narusegawa * Love Hina Again - Mei Narusegawa * Lucky Star - Kanata Izumi (credited as Rebecca Olkowski) * Magic Knight Rayearth - Primera (credited as "Reba West") * Magical Princess Minky Momo - Momo (credited as "Reba West") * Mahoromatic - Chizuko Oe (most of "Something More Beautiful", replacing Melissa Fahn from Episode 1-4, and 12-14) * Maple Town - Patti Rabbit * Metropolis - Tima * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie Trilogy - Kika * Noozles - Additional Voices * Outlaw Star - Iris, Hanmyo * Peter of Placid Forest - Peter * Please Twins! - Kaede Misumi * Pretty Sammy - Mihoshi Mizutani (episodes 2 and 3) * Robotech - Lynn Minmei (credited as "Reba West") * Robotech II: The Sentinels - Lynn Minmei (credited as "Reba West") * Rozen Maiden - Suiseiseki * Rurouni Kenshin - Marimo Ebisu * Saint Tail - Mari * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Miyuki Onizuka * Space Pirate Captain Harlock - Maia Devlin (credited as "Reba West") * Samurai X - Cory Kamiya(Kaoru Kamiya) * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea - Rebecca * Tenchi Muyo! - Mihoshi Kuramitsu (Tenchi in Tokyo, Tenchi Universe edit, Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness, Tenchi Forever!, Tenchi Muyo! GXP, Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki), Ayeka Jurai (GXP), Erma (GXP) * Trigun - Additional Voices * Ultra Maniac - Pine * Vampire Princess Miyu TV - Morishita, Yuki * When They Cry - Rika Furude * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Nieza * The World of the Talisman - Little Girl * Wowser - Linda * Zatch Bell! - Rushka (Episodes 40-41) Non-Anime Roles * Hey Arnold! - Cindy/Show Spokeswoman * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * The Little Polar Bear - Anna * The Mr. Men Show - Little Miss Giggles (credited as "Reba West") * The Return of Dogtanian - Juliette * Willy Fog 2 - Princess Romy Live Action Roles * Delta Pi - Karen * Hallo Spencer - Peggy (voice) * Hill Street Blues - Girl Onlooker * L.A. Law - Waitress * Masked Rider - Ocusect (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Computer Voice * Power Rangers: Wild Force - Newscaster (uncredited) * Round Numbers - Receptionist * St. Elsewhere - Nurse Lucy * Weather Girl - Kiyomi Ito (voice) Writer * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Samurai X * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom Theme Song Performance * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Robotech (credited as "Reba West") ADR Loop Group * Antz * Dr. Doolittle * The Santa Clause Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself External links * Rebecca Forstadt: Voice-Over and Anime Actor * * Category:1953 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Denver, Colorado es:Rebecca Forstadt ja:レベッカ・フォースダット